(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a package structure of an integrated circuit device and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a thin package structure and manufacturing method of an integrated circuit device.
(B) Description of the Related Art
Due to rapidly increasing demand for advanced consumer electronic products, and greater requirements for energy-saving and environmentally responsible products, there is a trend toward thinner profiles in current integrated circuit device development. Some conventional integrated circuit packages utilize ceramic substrates. The ceramic substrates have superior capability to resist heat, but they are inferior in heat conductivity and heat dissipation. In addition, the ceramic substrates need adequate strength and rigidity so that the thickness of the ceramic substrates cannot be reduced indefinitely. The thickness of most ceramic substrates ranges from 1 mm to 3 mm, but such thickness cannot meet the new requirements of the thin-type package structure.
In view of the above, a new package structure and a manufacturing method thereof are urgently needed for the development of the thin-type package structure. Furthermore, the problems of heat dissipation also need to be resolved, and the manufacturing cost needs to be reduced so as to meet the requirements of the consumer electronics market.